Memories
by writerofmoredoom
Summary: It's been 4 years since the last episode of Teen Titans. Terra and Beast Boy still haven't forgotten and now it's time to bring Terra back into the fold.
1. Chapter 1

Memories – Chapter 1

"The girl you want me to be is just a memory. I'm just a girl who has a geometry test next period and hasn't studied," she said, then a group of kids walked by, and she was gone.

Four years have passed since then. Every night I wake up in a cold sweat in remembrance of that day. I still can't believe she said that. She _was _Terra. She didn't want to admit it, but she was. I just needed some way to show her. No. There was nothing to be done. She was gone and I knew it. Some crazy things had happened while the Titans were away. Maybe that was one of them. Cyborg said that an earthquake might have hit and destroyed her statue of a body.

I hear that noise the doors make when they open in the tower.

"It's that thing that hit the city on… uh… that day…."

"I'll be there in a while."

"You sure you're okay? You haven't been the same since, well, you know."

"Just say it! You don't have to act like I don't remember or that I want to forget it all! I just want to have a normal life and you treat me like I've gone insane! I know I'm green, I know I'm different than I used to be, and I know that I'm perfectly sane! If anyone's got problem's it's the rest of you for thinking there's something wrong with me! Now get out!"

He ran out with almost unnatural speed and strength. It was the first time I'd gotten angry, truly angry, at anyone for a long time. It probably scared him so badly that it fueled him to run so fast. I _was _going to prove to her that she was Terra.

I looked up her face on the internet, hoping to find an address and maybe even a name. All I found was an address. 42 Pilot Ave. I would go there tonight.

Terra. The name rang out like a giant, crystal bell in my mind. Every night I woke up in a cold sweat, thinking about what that green kid had said. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was a Titan. No. That was impossible. I remember high school. There was no way I would've forgotten being a super hero, but remembered something so boring as high school. There was a ring on the doorbell. I quickly threw on some more presentable clothes over my night gown and answered it.

"No… It can't be you. I'm not some girl you knew named Terra."

"Just give me one more chance. If I'm wrong, I'll never bother you again," said the green boy I hadn't seen in four years. Then an image suddenly flashed in my head. It was me. I was wearing a shirt with a T in a circle on it, and shorts. My eyes were yellow, and a rock was hurtling toward someone.

"Okay, you've got one last chance."

A/N: Well, that's it for now. I'm not sure if this will be a long one or maybe a two- or three-chapter deal. Please review. I like getting feedback, whatever it is. Flame me for all I care, just show that you took the time to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories – Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own Teen Titans. And yet I still have to right this even though I do it every chapter. Hm….

"Really? You'll actually let me have another chance?" Beast Boy exclaimed, delighted.

"Yeah, one and one only though. As soon as you say you've made your case and you're done, that's it. Just don't make me repeat myself," she said back, "And, also, don't call me Terra unless you convince me that you're right."

"Well, what should I call you until then? You never gave me your name last time," Beast Boy said, sort of confused at the strange request.

"How 'bout my name? It's Jane, by the way," she said, giggling as though the question was more of a joke.

"What's so funny? I was serious!" Beast Boy said, insulted that the one time he _wasn't _trying to be funny, someone laughed. _How come it's always when I'm serious? Why not when I'm joking? _He thought to himself another few minutes.

"Hey, uh, Jane? I need to ask if you remember one thing."

"What is it Beast Boy?" she asked, he probably guessed she wouldn't remember whatever it was, but she wanted to find out about some of her past. It was all lost to her. No memories, nothing. All she could remember was that image of her, almost as though she were watching this Terra person, not being her.

"Do you remember the name Slade? It's kind of the key point of this whole thing," he said shyly, knowing full well that this was most likely going to end up being an embarrassing thing and she would laugh but not remember him. What he _did_ get was what he least expected.

Her eyes glowed yellow. He would've recognized that face anywhere. A slab of concrete from the top of a building tumbled down, detaching from the rest of the concrete of the building. It wasn't a coincidence. The last thing he remembered seeing during those blurred, crazy moments was the concrete falling toward them and the two of them trembling with fright, unable to stop the deadly impact.

And yet, he woke in Titans Tower with everyone around him. He saw them all visually relax as he woke up, but then their faces tensed again.

"Dude, what happened?" he mumbled groggily.

"A slab of concrete fell on top of you and that girl you think is Terra. What were you doing there anyway?" Robin said. He had become almost like an overprotective father in the last year or two. Maybe it was because he had almost as much on his mind as Beast Boy did because Starfire had gone to the south branch of the Titans as team leader.

"I was trying one more time to prove to myself and everyone that she's Terra," he told him, "then all I remember was an attached concrete slab detach and tumble on us. How is she?"

"She has a broken arm and four broken ribs. It's pretty bad. Almost as bad as that incident I had with phantasm-Slade. She actually has a 2 chance of biting the big one," he said bleakly.

"Then how come I'm okay!" he screamed at Robin.

"I have no idea why you're not as bad, but you're not okay. Try moving your arms."

He did. _Moving my arms? That's what I'm doing? It feels more like stabbing myself with those electroknives that we use when we have to actually operate._

"Stop now. You're only going to hurt yourself more. Both arms are broken in about 10 places, no exaggeration. What happened right before the concrete?"

"I asked if she remembered Slade, and she just became Terra again for that one minute." He faded back into all those memories of bliss and then it went back to the days before she betrayed them: the best days of his life.

"And did she remember?"

"It fell down before she could say anything. I really wish I knew why I didn't die and neither did she, and how come I'm not too bad."

He thought about this for a while. It felt like hours before he spoke again, but he did speak.

"That's it! She was Terra for that one minute! She was probably reliving her last few minutes in Slade's control! That was when she was about to kill me, but chose to fight Slade instead! That's why I'm still alive!"

Raven, for the first time since he woke up, started to speak, "Well, looks like you used your brain for once."

Jane started to laugh. Seconds later she began coughing from the stress on her lungs. She was waking up. Everyone was staring at her in expectation of what would happen next. Her eyes opened. She saw the Titans standing around and began to talk groggily.

"Oh man, what happened? I remember Beast Boy and I talking, but then, nothing." She tried to get up but soon realized that that was a bad idea. "What the hell happened?"

"I asked if you remembered, uh, a certain person, and your eyes glowed yellow, just like Terra's did when she used her powers, and a slab of concrete fell on us," Beast Boy told her as calmly as he could. He failed at saying calmly at all because he was so excited that he just got ideal proof that she was Terra.

"And you're happy because?"

"This proves it! Your eyes were yellow, just like Terra, and a slab of concrete came out of a building and fell on us, just like Terra could!"

"You may actually have something," Terra conceded. This was becoming irritating very quickly for her because this was the last place for him to be happy about anything; they were both injured and in severe condition, yet he was practically grinning.

A/N: That's all folks. Please review. And when I say that's all, I just mean the chapter's over, not the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Memories – Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm trying to perfect the art of amusing disclaimers. I'd probably just say screw it otherwise. I don't own Teen Titans with an extra helping of bla bla bla. Here's the extra helping: blablablablablablablablablablablablablabla… BLA!

Oh and I don't own whatever else I might shove in here. (Except what I make up).

"So, if I'm Terra, then how come I can't use the powers whenever I want?" she asked. It had been about two weeks since the concrete slab fell. Jane was still confused… and angry. Beast Boy was better while she was still in a rib cast with both arms broken. It wasn't all bad, though. Beast Boy kept her company. He made her laugh and smile all day long. She'd had boyfriends during high school, but Beast Boy seemed fifty times better than them all. Every day it was the same. She'd wake up to Beast Boy sitting on his injured room bed because they still wanted him to relax. He'd have her breakfast for her on the table in between them. Then around noon he'd get them lunch. Then around six he'd get dinner for the two of them. The rest of the day, he'd tell her stories of his adventures, how they became a team, and most important to her at the time: stories about Terra. He'd joke and smile and always act like nothing was wrong, to comfort her. He knew in his heart that she might die, along with his happiness. He soaked up every moment that he knew he had. Except one day, something else happened.

"And we were on a Ferris wheel. We were about to uh…"

"Kiss?"

"Yeah…. Then h_e_ showed up. We never did actually, you know."

"I could pay it back for her."

And just like that, their lips were together. In her head, an image flashed. It was her, in a brown shirt, with a T on it. Beast Boy was next to her. They were about to do exactly what was happening now. It seemed that as soon as it began, it ended.

"Terra," she mumbled, "I could get used to it"

Beast Boy could only grin.

The alarm went off.

"No," Beast Boy said. It was that thing. The thing that had attacked the day he saw Terra.

The Titans had said the day before that she could walk around a little now and she didn't need the casts. She was exploring the Tower when she stumbled upon the room Beast Boy said had been Terra's. She rummaged through the stuff and found two things of interest: a silver locket in the shape of a heart and a bunch of those shirts she was wearing in her visions of herself along with some other stuff that wasn't important to her.

She changed into the shirt and a pair of shorts because she'd been in the same clothes two weeks. After a little more exploring, she went outside and found a motorcycle and helmet with R's on them. She figured they were Robin's and left them alone. Out back was an obstacle course. It was pretty rocky and she thought that she could learn to use her powers (Even though she wasn't absolutely sure she actually _had _any). She concentrated on the rocks and boulders everywhere and soon enough, the rocks were flying and taking shapes and dancing and everything else that rocks aren't supposed to do. She hopped on top of one and "told" it to go to Beast Boy and the Titans.

The creature was winning by a landslide. Literally. It had knocked down buildings and sent rubble concrete, and everything else onto them. Its ability to become part of anything was unstoppable. It had become concrete and was about to smash them over the head with his fist when a yellow glow surrounded him and he went flying 10 feet away.

"Leave them alone and never come back!" someone shouted. The rocks nearby were scattering and they were soon without anything on them or nearby.

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouted. Everyone else looked. It was true. Terra was standing there on top of a rock in her old outfit. Something else had changed though. She had a silver locket around her neck.

A/N: This is not the end! I must write more! Everybody read this story! Bookmark it! Put it on your alerts! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and bla bla bla. This is the most boring part of any story.

"So, how do you explain that other than the fact that it's really who you are?" Beast Boy and Terra were fighting again. The 8th time since the day she used her powers again. Everyone except her thought it was great. She was always either screaming at someone or sobbing in her room since then. She seemed impenetrable. She didn't actually _talk _with anyone anymore, just scream. She only said she didn't want this and they should listen to her and put her back in her apartment. No one knew exactly why she wanted to leave but she insisted.

Beast Boy told them that they couldn't keep her here forever and she had a right to go. Everybody listened to his argument and obliged to Terra's wants, but only after they forced her to take a communicator. She took it and left the next day. Everybody moped around the tower for the next week because no bad guys popped up to take it out on. It looked nothing was going right anymore.

Upon walking into the tower, everything would appear dead, not even Starfire would come to greet the new visitor. Upon the next few floors, there would be minimal activity. On the next floors, there would be some more activity. In Beast Boy's room, there was the most activity anywhere in the tower. He would always be there or in Terra's room, sobbing over something. One night Beast Boy actually called Terra.

"Hello?" She sounded sad. She hadn't left because she didn't want to be with them.

"Terra? It's me, Beast Boy," he said, "If you want, you can come back with us, there's nothing making you stay there.

Click. She hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Memories

Disclaimer – Yadayadaya, don't own Teen Titans yadayadaya, wish I did yadayadaya, rant rant yadayadaya. This has been a lazy-ass writerofmoredoom production.

"I can't believe she just hung up on me after one sentence!"

"What did you expect Beast Boy? Frankly she was being a bitch every second after she got her powers," Robin said as he tried to calm Beast Boy down, but it just got him angrier.

"What did you just say about her?"

"Two seconds ago you would have said it yourself and now you're angry at me for saying instead of you!" This was becoming a heated argument and fast. This could go into open violence between Robin and Beast Boy.

Raven stepped in before that happened.

"Beast Boy, did you ever consider you called her at two o'clock in the morning and she probably has a job that she probably came home from around eleven and she's eighteen and could use the sleep that you interrupted.

Beast Boy literally shoved her aside and continued his argument after an irritated "shut up" and walked outside. It was the first time anyone had gone anywhere for the last few days.

So naturally the first place he went was the pizza place where some the most fun days with Terra had happened. Yet for _some_ reason he didn't feel any better reminiscing about the girl who Robin had just called a bitch while eating a slice. Shockingly.

Beast Boy had finally made his decision.

Terra, the girl he knew and would never forget and always miss, was already dead at the age of fourteen. All that was left was the decaying corpse and the shattered remains of memories and powers that somehow walked and lived and breathed and felt.

In other words, she was a ghost.

Then that ghost solidified as he saw her plough down the street on a wave of rock after the creature that attacked the first time he had seen the ghost.

His thoughts went in this order:

I have to help her!

Why should I? All she did was run off after she regained her powers!

I'm a Teen Titan and need to help her.

He chased after the wave of rock as a pterodactyl. He strained every muscle to catch that wave. He blanked out everything but the noise and sight of Terra and the wave. For a ghost, she seemed all too real. Then he saw something he had missed from farther away.

She was wearing the clothes she had worn on the day they'd met.

That was strange, seeing as she seemed to want to get rid of that past. He caught up with her at the same time as that thought. Unfortunately the creature was sinking into the earth and he couldn't help like had intended to. He ran before Terra saw him so he wouldn't have to face her gaze without having something to be proud of. Terra never saw him.

He went home and sobbed like a newborn that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Memories – Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I wish I friggin' owned Teen Titans but I still don't. I also don't own Junkman's Choir even though they are technically unlicensed since they're all in high school.

Beast Boy went up to Robin the next morning.

"Hey listen BB I…"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday," he said before Robin finished whatever he was saying.

"Beast boy being mature, that's a first," Raven mumbled with a smile as she read one of her ancient tomes.

"I heard that."

"Oh! Uh…"

"I don't care. I know I was immature yesterday and I feel like I should start being more mature so I'm starting now."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Terra woke up that morning with a pounding headache, which was weird because she was eighteen and didn't drink. She took an ibuprofen and ate some leftover chicken for breakfast.

Her apartment seemed messier than usual, and usually it was like a bomb had gone off. She went over to the stereo she had from three years ago and switched on the radio. It played some of the original Junkman's Choir from way back in '07. She changed the station until she found something depressing, which didn't take long since most of the popular music now was really depressing.

That's when the creature from four years ago when she first remembered Beast Boy burst through the wall. The sudden jolt actually turned the radio knob back to Junkman's Choir and for the first time in a week she was grateful for the communicator the Titans had made her bring she carried or had nearby at all times. She contacted through feed Beast Boy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Beast Boy saw the screen blink on the mainframe. He opened the message.

It was Terra on the screen in front of her. She was wearing little more than underwear. Beast Boy instantly flushed but kept level.

"Beast Boy. Help! That thing is attacking me!"

Beast Boy was out the door and headed for the T-Car before Terra even closed the link.

And as the creature grabbed her and left, silence ensued…

…Except the radio playing Junkman's Choir which sang softly in the rubble.

"_It's not too late…_

_For you…_

_My son…"_


	7. Chapter 7

Memories – Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. And so everybody's clear, Junkman's Choir is and existing band. Check them out at Boy arrived to late.

Terra was already gone, with whatever had kidnapped her.

_Why should I care?_ Beast Boy thought. _All she ever did was run or deny. Now that something caught up with her she couldn't get out. _These were bitter thoughts. Even Beast Boy himself knew he didn't believe it. _Then again, she seems to have use of her powers again. She denies everything but she could probably tear the creature to bits. Whatever had attacked had obviously disabled her somehow._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Why haven't my powers activated yet? Why couldn't Beast Boy get here in time?_

Then it dawned on her. She needed a cause other than herself to use her powers. Every time she had used her powers so far was when she wanted to defend someone or do some good for someone. Right now she had no cause other than to save her own sorry hide. As selfish as it was, she was hoping the creature would attack something so she could use her powers defending his target.

She got her wish.

The creature saw police and sprang into action even though they hadn't even noticed it.

Terra got to the creature and in the same solid movement trapped the criminal the police were chasing within a rock cage.

She saw then what she had to do to get rid of the creature.

She concentrated on the substance the creature had turned and ripped the creature apart at the atomic level.

She ran to her shattered home to cry in solitude.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Beast Boy heard footsteps approaching the shattered wall. He was expecting to see tourists or bystanders.

He saw Terra's figure and he bolted up to go to her.

She walked right by him, went through the shattered wall, into her room, and – judging by the sound – sobbed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Beast Boy stood there for an hour before he forked up the courage to go to her.

"Terra?"

"What Beast Boy?" she said with a sob.

The fact that she actually responded to being called Terra, even though she said her name was Jane, shocked Beast Boy to the core (But in a good way). She had accepted her identity.

"What happened? You can tell, you know that."

"I killed that creature tonight."

Beast Boy fainted after finding out Terra had found the will to kill and then not simply commit suicide shook Beast Boy even more.

"Listen Terra. Don't cry over an enemy, and don't cry over your own deeds. We all do what we have to," he said in as consoling a voice he could manage despite his shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Memories – Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and quite frankly now that its cancelled does this disclaimer really matter?

A/N: Sorry about the I think nine-month delay. I had a busy summer and then there's school and all that.

Death was supposed to be natural. And yet something about was so un-natural it made Beast Boy cringe inside, especially knowing it was Terra.

"Well I guess I've got to fins somewhere else to stay," Terra said sadly, "Again."

"What do you mean again?" Beast Boy asked.

"Third place that got trashed somehow since four years ago."

Beast Boy surveyed the damage. The only thing that was left intact was the stairs and half the room up the stairs. "Was it that same thing every time?"

Terra saw what he was getting at and didn't like it. "No, it wasn't," she lied.

Beast Boy had his suspicions but he didn't want to press the matter until she was ready to talk about this. "Well you always have the Tower, always."

"But how could I go back there after everything I said about needing to get away from there?"

"Easily. All you do is walk in the door and ask to stay again."

"Did anything happen to my room after I left or anything else I should know?"

"Well no, just that we missed you."

"Glazing on the sugar might only make it worse right now."

"It's true."

"Well then yes, I'll go back to the Tower."

They want back to Titan's Tower hand in hand.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Beast Boy went in first just to make sure everything was cooled off at the tower.

Everyone was sitting at the TV but it wasn't showing any shows. Slade was on the screen instead.

He walked back out before anyone noticed.

Robin saw him on the way out.

"Beast Boy!"

"Can Terra stay again?"

"Only if we can defeat Slade. His demands are high and we don't know what to do this time."

"What does he want?"

"Terra," Raven interjected.

"WHAT!"

"Well I think if we can get her to fight we should be able to make it work."

"Its all we've got."


	9. Chapter 9

Memories – Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for another huge delay. I have serious memory issues and kind of forgot about fanfiction in general for a good long while.

Disclaimer: Although I'm working on it (Not.), I still don't own Teen Titans.

Slade wanted Terra. But why? Beast Boy had know idea as to why Slade wanted Terra after what had happened last time. It made no sense.

"Can't we just tell Slade know or does he have some kind of death machine again?" Beast Boy asked. The odds of beating Slade were slim and he wasn't about to lose Terra.

"He says he has thousands of those weird creatures that can take on the consistency of anything it touches," Raven answered for Robin.

"Well Terra can rip them apart without even trying, she beat one just tonight."

"I won't do it again, but I have a plan," Terra said as she walked through the door to the surprise of everyone but Beast Boy. They hadn't known she had been right outside, and that was the first thing she said. "I refuse to kill again, even those vile things. What Beast Boy neglected to mention was that I was a complete wreck after killing just that one thing. He also neglected to mention after just knowing that I had killed it, he had fainted. Somehow I doubt he would be able to actually see one of these things die without fainting again."

"We'll just have to do something else. What's your plan?" Robin said, quickly fitting perfectly into the role of leader as usual.

"My plan is to simply encase those monsters underground in solid rock. I can't guarantee it'll work, as my powers only activate under certain conditions, but if it does it should eliminate them for good."

"Well won't they die if left down there forever?" Robin questioned, as she had just made a speech about how she wouldn't kill them no matter what.

"They seem to me to be able to live without any food, water, or sunlight. I've only had limited experience with it myself, but have you seen them eat at all yet?"

"Alright fine, we'll try it."

The plan went off without a hitch. They came back later that night and celebrated with a small party. The next day, the monsters somehow returned and ravaged the town. They left without a trace at the end of the day.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Beast Boy walked up to Terra's door. He could hear her crying inside. He knocked on the door. He heard Terra tell him to come inside and walked in. She was sitting on her bed with her head resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"You alright?" Beast Boy asked.

"Does it look like I'm alright?"

"Listen it's not your fault about the monsters. We'll think of something else to get rid of them. And besides, your plan was great. We'll just beat them next time."

"Beast Boy you're nice but sometimes you really need to realize what people want to talk about, and what's the thing that they're avoiding talking about," Terra snapped.

"Listen Terra, you don't need to avoid something when it's wrong."

"Another thing you need to realize is when what you're saying isn't helping."

Realizing Terra was inconsolable but could use some company, Beast Boy just stopped talking and put his arm around her shoulder, waiting for her to be willing to talk.

A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay on the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Memories – Chapter 10

A/N: Once again I am sorry for not getting back to my loyal readers sooner.

Disclaimer: Still want to, but do not, own Teen Titans (Save season 6!).

A few hours later, Terra was willing to talk again. "Beast Boy, you can't just act like none of this has to do with me. If I had given myself up to Slade freely-"

"He'd have destroyed us all anyway," Beast Boy interrupted.

Almost as though on queue, the alarm rang. Robin ran into Terra's room where they were both sitting and yelled "Trouble!" rather unnecessarily. They didn't even have to ask him what was wrong; it was almost without a doubt the creatures. They all got into the T-Mobile rather hopelessly; they all knew that it was most likely to end in failure.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When they arrived, a lone man stood in the street before the advancing horde of beasts. He was clearly not their leader, because he was facing them looking very distressed and holding two handguns, as well as a knife at every possible location where it could be tied to his body. He clearly intended to fight for his life and home. Robin quickly subdued him to avoid having him kill himself. They put him inside a random abandoned doorway.

The creatures kept coming. There was no stopping them. It quickly became apparent why they had escaped, they could pass through any material that they shared consistency with. Terra threw everything that could be remotely related to rock their way, but to no avail. Eventually the battle came to a close when Raven teleported them away to several miles outside the city. They would be back tomorrow, but until then everyone left alive so from the two attacks was safe for another day.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That day it became apparent to everyone in the city as well as the Titans that the safest place left in the city was Titans' Tower. The city was evacuated and as many barricades as possible were erected around the entrances to the area. The Tower was packed that night. They eventually found the man who was about to single-handedly fight the monsters.

"I wasn't about to let them take everything I had without a good fight," he said when they asked him why in God's good name he would do something that blindingly foolish. Knowing that there was someone that devoted to everything he cared about that he would risk life and limb with nothing to use for efficient weaponry against thousands of the most fearsome creatures any of them had ever seen; everyone seemed a little heartened by that.


End file.
